


Seducing the Billionaire

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Iron Man 2, Pre-Series Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to drink away some memories,  Dean finds himself at a bar with no other hunter in sight. Sam has ran away to Stanford...and refuses to even see Dean again.</p><p>And dad? Dad's hunting the thing that killed mom, and only calls to send his not-so-little soldier after the side jobs that he runs into.</p><p>He's alone, until a loud mouthed man with what seems more money than brains bursts his way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Billionaire

**Author's Note:**

> I have shamelessly stolen this pairing. I read one, and thought 'Wow, that was pretty good' and decided to try my hand at writing one of my own.

A small, out of the way bar in another small town. A local place for the not to savory, and for Dean? A place that felt like home, and a place to help him to forget.

 

Forget Sam’s running.

 

Forget dad’s yelling.

 

Forget mom’s death.

 

Forget…forget being rejected yet again.

 

Hunting was the only life that he’d ever known. Hunting things. Saving people. It’s what he did. He saw the world in a very simple way, and hunting was something that he was good at. His dad had trained him in being the perfect little protector for his little brother.

 

A protector that Sam didn’t want.

 

He nodded at the bartender for another, and finished it as quickly as he finished the last one. It wasn’t that good, he’d had better, but he’d also had worst. That was probably the best way to describe his life. He was always at a point that wasn’t as bad as before nor as good.

 

A loud voice yelling for a round on them drags him from his thoughts. A man, who looks vaguely familiar, has pushed open the double doors for a dramatic entrance before yelling for the round. He looks to be already wasted, though not bad on the eyes.

 

Not that his dad or brother would ever guess as to how his tastes range.

 

They think of him as vanilla as they come, and he can’t really blame them. He never lets his other tastes show whenever he’s around them, and reinforces his vanilla tastes whenever they are nearby. Especially Sam, he observes more than dad.

 

Sam...Dean throws his head back and downs the drink that the new guy bought for everyone.

 

Well, there’s one good thing about being alone in the place. He looks over to the somewhat familiar male and runs an appreciative glance over him. The man doesn’t look bad, and probably would be a good lay.

 

Trusting his instincts, Dean looks over to a corner to where a couple of males were eyeing the oblivious drunk at the bar. They weren’t enjoying their free drink, but calculating a way to take more. Dean knew enough about people to know that they were going to be trouble.

 

So, he watched and waited.

 

Time ticked by, and he cut back on his drinking. The other man wasn’t slowing down, and the two in the back? Their eyes hadn’t left the man wearing way too expensive clothes the entire time, and Dean’s eyes hadn’t left them.

 

The last call came through, and Dean just put his coat and followed the slightly tipsy man that happened to have caught his eye, and the two not to silent shadows following him.

 

He could take them. Being trained by his dad came in handy in more ways than just in hunting. He’s been in a few brawls in his lifetime, though don’t tell either parent or sibling. His dad would probably ridicule him for fighting civilians, and Sam? Sam would probably just ridicule him for fighting.

 

That is neither here nor now, and now he was waiting for the moment to take out the two fools about to take on someone that Dean had chosen to watch out for.

 

Not that the fools knew that.

 

They were closing in on the man, when Dean made his move.

 

He took out the bigger one, and before turning, he watched as the smaller one went down under the other man’s fists. The other man had a cocky smile and a strong grip when he shook Dean’s hand. “Thank you, I think, but I could have handled it.”

 

Dean fought the smirk, but couldn’t quite do so. “Sure you could.”

 

“I could have. I’m the great Tony Stark!” A self-deprecating laugh left the man’s throat, and Dean found himself patting his shoulder. The laugh was quickly turning into a sob. “Only good at getting trapped and letting friends die.”

 

“Hey, man. Let it out.” Dean slung an arm around the older man’s shoulders. “Trust me. Sometimes a good cry is needed.” It’s not like Sam was there to call him out on the chick flick moment.

 

Tony pulled back a sob to put on one of his showcase smiles. “Not if you’re a Stark. Wow. This isn’t sexy at all, is it?”

 

Dean went ahead and let the moment go. Chick flick moments were more Sam’s thing, not his. “Not really. Starting a night by making my date cry? Not good for my image.”

 

Dean watched as the man’s eyes lit up with a light that reminded him of when Sam would finally understand a difficult question. Sam always did have the brains, and this man seemed to come from a similar section. “How about we skip the start and jump to the middle?”

 

Dean could follow that suggestion. “Come on.” Dean led the way to his motel. Happy that for once he hadn’t chosen a town based on a job.

 

Tony. Tony was very touchy, and Dean was just as ready to reciprocate. A quick kick to the door shut it behind the two of them and their frenzy to become bare to the world.

 

Rough hands. Calluses where Dean was used to smooth. Hair where he was used to smooth flesh. A strong jaw beneath his hand, and strong lips beneath his own. A battle for dominance in nips and rough pawing. Eventually, however, Dean was the one on top, with the other man splayed beneath him.

 

For a moment, he paused, staring down at Tony. “What are you waiting for?” Tony lifted his head enough to ask, and Dean took that moment to pull the condom on.

 

“Ready?” Dean asked, while prepping the man with a finger on one hand and reaching around to roughly grab the other man’s penis in the other.

 

A groan, and Dean knew he was touching him right. “What do you think?” Tony bit out, even as Dean pushed yet another finger in.

 

Dean smirked as the man moaned once more, and he lined himself up at Tony’s entrance. Slowly, so as to not hurt the other man, he entered. Tony was getting restless and Dean stopped, “Now, now. Tony, you’re…uh.” Dean cut off as Tony moved and brought out a moan of his own.

 

“Gonna fill me any time soon?” The smirk was in Tony’s voice, and Dean pushed in a bit more to shut the man up. He waited for a time, before inching in, eliciting moans for every piece he went further into.

 

Finally, he was in, but before Tony could make a smart mouth reply, he was moving. A slow pull out, before a hard push in. Tony was bucking beneath him, but Dean ignored the other man’s push to make the speed faster.

 

“Come on. I’ll be an old before…Oh god!” Tony’s tirade suddenly cut off into calls for God and moans of pleasure as Dean sped up.

 

Faster and faster Dean went, before he started moving the hand on Tony’s filled cock. Faster. Harder. Dean sees stars as he comes into the man beneath him. But Tony hadn’t come, and so Dean gave a few more pumps so the man beneath him would finish.

 

He pulled himself out, and plopped back down on the bed, and hoped the other man wouldn’t want to talk the awkward after.

 

But the other man was already snoring, and Dean let out a soft chuckle. He stretched on back, bare to the world with no urge to cover up. He knew he would need a shower at some point, but wasn’t sure if he should, or not.

 

His cell phone goes off, and he quickly grabs it, not wanting to wake the other man. “Yeah, dad?”

 

Tony was moving slightly, and so Dean quickly went into the bathroom, he really didn’t want to have to explain anything to his dad right now. “Ghost. Red Oak, Oklahoma.”

 

Dean rubs the back of his neck, not really wanting to tell his dad where he was. “Sure. I’ll be there in…about six hours. Alone?”

 

“I’m working my own job.” John Winchester, his dad, was matter of fact, and as though giving an order to one of his men. Which, Dean guesses, is kind of what he is, now.

 

He was the soldier, the protector. He could fight the things that others didn’t know about. He could fight the things that would kill the man in the other room. “Yeah. Okay. On my…” John had already hung up, and Dean stared at the phone for a moment before closing it.

 

He goes back into the room, a bit surprised at how light the room it. Following the glow, he realizes that the glow is coming from the man, Tony, who was laying on his back. In the man’s chest, a glowing circle was lighting up the room.

 

Tony Stark.

 

Glowing chest.

 

Ah, hell. He just had sex with the billionaire Tony Stark, the now known Iron Man.

 

This should be proof of why he shouldn’t be allowed on his own. His choices always seemed to be ones that blew up in his face.

 

Dean found his duffel bag and threw on his clothes. He’d washed off with a cloth before coming back in here, and so that should be good enough until the next motel. Thinking a bit like Sam, he uses the light from his phone to write a note for Tony.

 

_Tony,_

_Had to go. Room reserved till noon. Take your time. Last night was great._

 

A quick argument in his head, and he finally ended the little note with his real name signed at the end.

 

_-Dean_

 

Just the first name, no need to give the man with almost unlimited resources a way to contact him. He also had to throw out all of the aliases from this little side trip.

 

He grabs the keys from the side table, and quickly steps up to the door. For a moment, Dean looks back at the still sleeping man.

 

No one ever needed to learn of this night, and the billionaire most likely felt the same. His dad never needed to learn, and even if Sam learning would have him fangirling at the thought of meeting Tony Stark, Dean knew it would be best to forget.

 

He was a hunter. A traveler. Last night had just been another lay in a long line of them. A one night stand, something simple and easy to do. Sort of.

 

Being on the road, alone, was getting tiresome. He missed his brother.

 

But the man asleep was, is, a billionaire. And Dean? By the officials, a petty criminal.

 

He closes the door, and pushes thoughts of the other man away. He had a ghost in Red Oak, Oklahoma to take care of.

 

Saving people. Hunting things. The family business.

 

Even if his family was off doing their own thing.  

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why Dean didn't notice the glowing chest thing earlier...it's my world, and in my head he wasn't paying any attention, except for pleasuring himself and Tony.  
> Just go with it... My head's messed up.


End file.
